


i don't feel like doing anything (nothing at all)

by sylphofkarkat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Genderfluid Character, KenHina Week, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphofkarkat/pseuds/sylphofkarkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life calls for a day off.</p><p>---</p><p>[kenhina week, day 2: lazy day]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't feel like doing anything (nothing at all)

**Author's Note:**

> title from [the lazy song](www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLexgOxsZu0) by bruno mars because i'm an idiot
> 
> genderfluid hinata is an idea i had but couldn't use for last fic so i wrote that here! hinata uses xe/xeself pronouns. meanwhile i've headcanoned kenma agender for a while, so they use they/themself pronouns (although i also think kenma could go with he/himself pronouns because of the whole standing out thing?? i don't really know but it's a thought)
> 
> cries loudly because this is so short

Hinata is in a constant state of motion.

Whether on the court, in the streets or around the apartment, xe was always moving, a bright little ball of energy. It's not often that xe finds xemself stopping for anything. It's hard for xim to even imagine it. Sometimes, though, even xe needs an off day.

Hinata wakes up today, in particular, feeling tired. It's not exactly that xe is tired, xe just felt that the day called for it. Xe feels much more fluid today; every other day calls for structure, structure.

Kenma is here. They're always here. They are breathing softly in sleep, practically buried under the covers. Hinata's grin is lazy, xyr eyes slightly glazed as xe rolls over and buries xyr face in their hair. The golden strands are silky soft and tickle Hinata's nose. They smell like lilacs.

Kenma stirs. Hinata's breath quickens. Crap, had xe woken them up? Xe knew how much they valued their sleep so the concept was a little terrifying; Hinata had always woken up before they did and never dared to try, always just rolling out the other way out of bed. "

Nn.” Kenma grunts and shifts a little, sandwiching Hinata’s arm between themself and the bed.

Well.

Hinata’s grin is wider as xe pulls xemself closer to xyr datefriend. Now there was a good reason to not get up today.


End file.
